The Best Medicine
by MorrowManiaWolf
Summary: What's Aspen Jaspers Best Medicine?


**The Best Medicine**

**Chapter 1**

I sighed as I sat down behind my desk just for a moment before moving on to my next round of patients for this afternoon. Work for me was never done, I swear. I ran a hand through my shoulder length chocolate brown hair, as I yawned a bit. I worked at a local physical therapy in my home town of Houston, Texas. I was taken in fresh out of college with a degree in Sports Medicine from the University Of Texas of course. My name is Aspen Jaspers. I'm 24 years old at the height of 5'6 with an athletic build. I love what I do, don't get me wrong, but it was just tiring to me today.

I work with hurt athletes from local college students to the professional players on the team around the area. I loved working with sports injuries. I was good at what I did. But not many saw my abilities as being the most effective, until I started working on them then they always came back for more. I had just closed my eyes when a knock came upon my open office door. I slowly opened them and looked to a 6'1 gentleman standing in my doorway. He moved a few golden locks out of his dark blue eyes and placed them behind his ears. It was my boss Johnny. I sighed as I looked to him. "Something I can help you with Johnny?" He leaned against the door frame and looked to me with a lifted brow. "Yes you can Aspen. What's with you today? I heard some complaints from some of your patience today. Saying they were not satisfied with your work. That's not what I like to hear from one of my best therapists in the practice now is it?" I shook my head as I grabbed my midnight blue bandana from my desk, tied it around my head to keep my hair out of my eyes. "No it's not Johnny. I don't know what my problem is today. Maybe I'm just having an off morning. I promise nothing bad will happen with my appointments this afternoon." He nodded as he ran a hand through his hair. "I hope not Aspen. This afternoons appointments are important ones. Some are new clients that you're seeing."

I slowly stood up and grabbed my walking cane as I leaned my weight upon it and looked to Johnny. "New clients? What new clients?" He stood up to his feet and looked to me as he explained. "We have a few new clients coming in from a wrestling company that were recommended to us, because of our great work ethnic. You know word of mouth. Anyways, I had them set up some of the gentlemen with you. I know you have the 'magical' hands for the job." I sighed as I heard every word he was saying. Great, big jocks who think that my ways of doing their therapy isn't right. And most of all wrestlers. I rather work with a football player. The last time I worked with a wrestler, he gave me an attitude, complained and just gave me an all around hard time. He ended up being moved from our therapy place to another one. Don't ask me why, just what his doctor wanted I guess.

"Alright Johnny. I will take them, but they better not be like the last wrestler I had to handle. Or there will be hell to pay from me.. Get me?" Johnny rolled his eyes and nodded. "Not a problem Aspen. But I also came to tell you one of your new clients is here. Take it easy on him alright, he just had knee surgery on both knees. He's quite miserable and not in too good of a mood to be around. This is what I've been told by his boss and the person who's with him. So just lay on the charm, go with the flow and just work with him, then send him on his way feeling better alright?" I sighed as I slowly walked towards him with the aid of my cane. "Not a problem Johnny. But fore see my warning alright. I just don't need anymore bullshit from men saying I can't do my job properly and you of all people know I can." Johnny nodded as he moved to the side and let me walk off to the client who was waiting for my services.

I walked over to the counter and looked at the pile of files behind the receptionist desk and sighed as I saw my pile for the afternoon. It was going to be a long afternoon. The receptionist Candy turned in her chair and looked to me. "Your first patient of the afternoon is waiting for you Aspen." I looked to her and nodded. "I know I have been informed by Johnny. But thanks anyways." Candy nodded as she handed me the file on the patient, turned on her chair back to her desk to answer the ringing phone. I opened the file and looked at what was going on with the patient.

Both knees had surgery two weeks ago and now was in for mild therapy until the braces came off. Then strengthening and aggressive therapy would begin. Alright sounds good. I looked at the other information. I nodded as I walked out and into the open room, where most of our therapy equipment was. We had three other rooms off to the left, which the whirl pool and two with examination tables, to evaluate before we started in on any therapy sessions on the patient. Which is what I would be doing with this patient this afternoon. I walked around the corner to the waiting room and opened the door, held the door open with my left foot and looked to the name on the file. "Chris Jericho.. Come on in the back please.." My eyes went up and looked around at the patience sitting and waiting for their turn. I wasn't ready for what was rounding the corner and heading my way.

**Chapter 2**

I nearly dropped the file upon the floor when a gentleman, well looked to me to be around 5'10 in height was pushed in a wheel chair with the pusher carrying a pair of metal crutches with him, towards me in the doorway. He was built with dirty blonde hair that flowed a bit past his shoulders. He was gorgeous looking. Well in a miserable sort of way. He was in a pair of dark blue Nike shorts and a white t-shirt with a red trim collar and sleeves. I do believe it's a wrestler's t-shirt. He had his head leaning upon his closed fist, he did look miserable. Both his legs were bent up a bit with pillows under each one of his braced knees. He did look miserable. His blue eyes were sort of staring at the ground, but I think it was the braces, I wasn't sure. The gentleman behind him was built and also good looking. He smiled to me with a toothless grin, he was missing a front tooth. He wore a tight black t-shirt and blue jeans. His short dark brown hair was slicked back as he stopped the other gentleman in the chair in front of me as he looked to me. "You've found Chris Jericho." The other gentleman said. I nodded as I opened the door wider and let them both into the back.

I closed the door behind them as I directed them to one of the examination tables in one of the side rooms off our main therapy room. The gentleman pushed the other into the room I directed him too and followed them into the room. I closed the door as I placed the file upon the small counter near the closed door. The gentleman who was pushing the wheel chair sat down as they both looked to me. "I'm Aspen Jaspers. I will be your therapist until you are up and out of here hopefully good as new or close enough to it. Today we aren't not going to do no therapeutic session. Today's just an evaluation on what is to come." Chris looked to me like I was crazy and just rolled his eyes. "Just as long as you can get me out of this chair woman, I could care less." I just gave him a side eyed look as I looked to his friend sitting next to him. "Is he always like this?" The gentleman sitting next to him just shook his head as he sighed gently. "No he isn't usually. He's just a bit on the depressed side and still angry over what happen that's all. You'll have to excuse Chris' attitude." I nodded as I looked to the file as I opened up the front cover. I looked it over and then looked to Chris.

"According to the chart, you had surgery three weeks ago and you'll be out of your braces in two weeks. The doctor right now just wants me to keep your muscles from tightening up and such. So it's mostly massage therapy and things along those lines, until the braces and stitches are removed, then we move on from there." I looked to the gentleman sitting beside Chris. "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name sir?" He looked to me and smiled gently as he slowly stood up and placed his hand out to me to shake. "I'm Chris Benoit. Nice to meet you Aspen." I took his hand into mine and shook it. "Nice to meet you as well ." I looked to Chris. "Alright let's get you up onto the table, so I can look over your knees to see where everything stands right now." Chris looked to me as Benoit helped me get him from the wheel chair to the examination table.

I placed my cane to the side as I unbuckled his braces and gently took them away from my view of the top of his knees. Benoit left the room so I could work with Chris one on one. I looked to Chris I started in on my work. "One of my associates told me you wrestle for a living. Sounds like a nice occupation." Chris looked to me leaning back on his hands, as I worked gently with his knees. "I love what I do for a living. It has it down falls like now, but I enjoy every moment of it." I smiled to him as I took notes down. We got caught up in small talk about music and sports. I finished up with the examination and placed his knees back in their braces. I walked over to the counter, as I placed his file upon the counter top. "Looks like everything's healing and doing very well ." Chris looked to me with sort of a smile mixed with a smirk. "Please call me Chris. My actual last name's Irvine. Who gave you the last name Jericho?" I looked to him. "I think it was your company. I'm not sure, but I will correct it on the chart if you like." He nodded as I made a note about it on his chart. "Alright, from what I came up with, you have some tight muscles.

But no worries I can get them loosened up so we can start slowly strengthen them up once your cleared to do so. We will make some appointments starting next week to get you started if you like."

My eyes connected with Chris' sparkling blue orbs, I just felt a chill run down my spine as he spoke. "Sounds good to me. I will have to see when with Benoit so he can take me here, unless I can make other arrangements with one of the other guys." I nodded as I helped him back into his wheel chair. I opened the room's door as Chris rolled himself out of the room and into the waiting room. I grabbed his file and walked my way to the receptionist to make his appointments for next week. I sure looked forward to seeing him twice next week. Trust me I did, for many reasons that hopefully were true, but I had to stay professional when it came to my work. But how was I going to around him. He had a spell on me, that I hope I wouldn't get caught up in.

**Chapter 3**

The following week Johnny caught me in my office just getting ready to head on out for Chris' appointment. I was sort of behind in everything, I haven't been doing very good with myself lately. I guess Johnny must have noticed. He leaned against the doorframe of my open door as I rubbed my eyes with the backs of my hands and yawned abit. I jumped a bit to the sight of Johnny. "My god Johnny. You startled me. Why didn't you knock to get my attention?" He just smiled a bit. "I didn't want to disturb you, but I wanted to let you know that Mr. Irvine's here and waiting for you." I nodded as I slowly got up and grabbed my walking cane. Slowly started to make my way out of my office. Johnny looked to me. "You alright to work Aspen? You don't look good and you have been behind in cases lately..." I stopped in my tracks and looked up to Johnny with a small smile. "I'm alright, just been a bit tired lately. Been having some problems sleeping the past few weeks, but I'm alright to work." Johnny looked to me with concern. "You sure? I can have Joe take today.." I shook my head. "No I told him I would be his therapist and I'm going to be. So if you'll excuse me I have a client waiting for me." Johnny moved out of the way as I slowly walked out of my office to the waiting Chris in the waiting room.

I felt a bit off balance and shaky for the past few weeks as well. I just thought I was fighting off a cold or something, so I just let it be. I walked behind the receptionist desk and grabbed Chris' file, made my way to the waiting room to get him into the back. I opened the door to the waiting room and saw him sitting there by himself. He looked over to me with those hypnotizing blue eyes of his with a smile upon his face. "I'm ready for you Chris. Sorry for the wait." He rolled himself towards me and stopped. "It's alright Aspen. Chris dropped me off a bit early. He had somewhere to be." I nodded as I opened the door for him and held it, while he rolled himself into the back. I closed the door behind him and followed him to one of the table near the ultra sound machine.

I had Chris park himself next to the table as I set up the machine, grabbed one of the rolling stools and sat down in front of him. I placed his file upon the table next to us and opened it up so I could write down what we did for his therapy today. I looked to him as he leaned back and got himself comfortable. He was wearing the same shorts, but he was wearing a tight black t-shirt with the word 'Fozzy' across the front.

He was wearing his hair down and placed behind his ears so he could see. I undid the braces and started in on his sonic ultra sounding therapy to help get the blood flowing to his muscles and what not. "So how the knees been feeling?" I looked to him as he answered. "Knees been feeling pretty good. As for the braces they are just a pain in the ass." I chuckled softly as I shook my head. "I should say so. Your surgerical areas look good as I can see here. Which is a good sign you won't be in them long." Chris nodded as he still had a small smile upon his face.

I kept at my work and started in on his other knee. What I was doing was almost like massaging his knees, but with ultra sound. It's kind of relaxing I think. I looked to him. "You seem in better spirits today. That's good to see. you should smile more often. Gives you character." Chris lifted a brow to Aspen. "Gives me character? You don't know me well enough to say that smiling alone gives me character." I chuckled lightly. "Yes of course. I meant was thus far for what I've seen and read in your file, that's how I meant that." Chris nodded. "I know I just wanted to say that, to see what you would say." I must of turned a bit red in the cheeks, because Chris lightly chuckled and placed a hand upon my shoulder. "Lighten up Aspen. I'm just joking with you." I looked to him and nodded, "I know. That was a good one Chris." I smiled to him as I finished up my work.

We got into more conversation as I had Joe help me sit Chris up on the side of the whirl pool in the back room. I had Chris' legs dangling into the water up past his knees, so the whirling water would help with circulation and untighten his muscles. I sat with him a bit as he got caught up in talking about music. Chris had his own band, that's what the name on his t-shirt was from. We also found out we have common tastes in other sports besides wrestling. It was hockey. I never knew some much could be in common between two people, maybe fate hopefully was working in both our favors.

I left Chris to finish his session with the whirl pool as I had to attend to another client. I got caught up with my other client as Joe helped Chris dry off and get back into his wheel chair. I was helping one of Chris' co-workers, Randy Orton with some exercises with his shoulder. I got him going on some exercises while I finished up with Chris. I walked over as Chris rolled himself out from the back room and back over to the examination table where his braces where waiting for him. I sat down on the stool once again as he stopped, so I could help him place his braces back on. "How your knees feeling now?" I asked as I buckled up his left knee brace. "They feel better not so tense as they were." I nodded as I slowly and gently lifted his leg up, placed the brace under it and buckled his knee into it. "Good to hear. But don't get to comfy with this light therapy, it's going to get more aggressive as time goes on. I want to see you get up and walk out of here." Chris nodded. "I won't argue with you on that one." I slowly got up and grabbed my cane as Chris followed me out to the waiting room and met up with the other Chris to take him home. Chris stopped as he turned and looked to me. "Oh there was something I wanted to ask you.." I looked to him as I handed his file to Candy. "What's that Chris?" "Would you go out with me sometime? For dinner or something?"

My heat skipped a beat at his words. I looked to him. "I have a policy of not dating clients I work with Chris. But I will make an exception for you this once." Chris smiled gently to me as I spoke once again, wrote down my phone number and address for him. "Here's my phone number and address. Give me a call later on tonight and we will make plans alright?" Chris leaned his hand forward and took the piece of paper from me and nodded. "Sounds good. See you on Thursday right?" I nodded as he rolled himself out, the other Chris held the door open as they both left and I returned to working with Randy.

**Chapter 4**

I've gotten home later than usual from work. I had paper work to finish before I came home. It was just a busy day. I still wasn't feeling good. So I decided a hot bath and relaxation was the first thing I did before anything. I ran myself a hot bath as I fed my dogs, Jax and Jexen, two big German Shepards. I grabbed myself a t-shirt and shorts out of my dresser, got myself into the tub and let the hot water sooth my aches out. I sighed as I took in the aroma of roses and strawberries. I closed my eyes just to let it all sink in quietly. I finished up with my bath, I got myself dried off, walked into my living room and sat down on my midnight blue plush couch in front of the roaring fire I had going before I went in for a bath.

I picked up a nearby book I've been reading as Jax and Jexen laid upon the floor at the base of the couch. I read for awhile. I had to stop after a bit because my vision started to become blurry a bit, that meant I was too tired to read or something else was wrong. I jumped as I heard the phone ring. I slowly got up to go and answer it. I fell to my knees as the room started to spin. My head felt like it was swimming, as I placed my hands on either side of my head. I could hear my heart beating within my ears as it quickened it's pace. I couldn't catch my breath as I collapsed to the floor and everything went black.

Chris sat in his hotel room on the phone letting it ring and sighed as he hung it up. "I wonder why she isn't picking up? I guess it wasn't meant to be." He sighed as he tossed the piece of paper upon the side table next to the phone, rolled himself over to the sliding glass doors and just stared out the glass for awhile lost in his thoughts. He ran a hand through his hair slowly as he slammed his other fist into the arm of his wheel chair, as Benoit knocked on the door and let himself in. He looked to Chris. "How did the call go?" Chris looked over his shoulder to Benoit. "She never picked up. She told me to call around this time. She said she would be home." Benoit walked over and sat down in a nearby chair and looked to Chris. "Maybe she was in the shower or something?" Chris turned himself around gently and looked to Benoit. "Maybe your right. I hope your right Chris. I just have a deep feeling that well, her and I are meant to be.. Hopefully she feels the same."

Benoit placed a hand upon Chris' left shoulder and patted it gently. "You never know man. You just never know. Come on, let's go meet the rest of the guys for something to eat. We have a show tonight don't forget." Chris rolled his eyes and nodded as they left to join the others for the evening.

Some time later on that night. Benoit had brought a drunken Chris back to the hotel. Chris was sitting in his wheel chair as Benoit knocked on his hotel room to make sure he was alright. Benoit didn't hear no answer until the door opened and Chris rolled by him. He was still drunk and mumbling to himself under his breath in drunken slurs. Benoit jogged after him and stopped him for a moment. "Chris where do you think your going?" Chris looked to him with his eyes half closed as he just kept on going and pressed a button to summon the elevator. "I'm going to see Aspen and ask her out in person. See why she hasn't picked up the phone to talk to... me.." Benoit started pulling him backwards. "Not when your drunk Chris. You'll regret saying what you say in the morning." Chris pushed Benoit away. "No I won't.." The elevator opened and Chris rolled himself onto it. Benoit jumped to get in with him, but the door already shut. The other elevator opened and Benoit jumped in that one and it was a race to the lobby of the hotel.

**Chapter 5**

Benoit had fought with Chris for about an hour before he finally gave in and told Chris he would drive him to the address on the paper he had in his hand. Chris and Benoit had nothing to say, as Benoit drove to the address. It was an apartment complex. Benoit parked the car and looked to Chris. "Here we are. It's apartment 245. I hope you know what your doing and not going to make an ass of yourself Chris." Chris climbed out of the car and into his wheel chair. "I know what I'm doing Chris." His speech sounded a bit better than before, maybe he was finally starting to sober up. Benoit nodded as he walked over to the front of the building and open the doors for Chris to roll himself inside.

The elevator took them to the second floor as Chris rolled himself off and Benoit walked off. They both walked quietly as they looked at the numbers on each door, until they found 245. Benoit looked to Chris as he stopped. Chris looked over his shoulder as he knocked upon the door and waited. Jax and Jexen got up quickly from laying beside and jumped at the door as they started barking and scratching at the door. I slowly started coming around. I opened my eyes very, very slowly as my vision was just a bit blurry.

I finally realized what happen, I couldn't move my body felt numb and my ears were buzzing. I sighed as Jax came walking over to me and laid down beside me. Chris and Benoit backed away from the door just a bit, as they heard the dogs jump at the door. "I don't think she's home Chris." Chris looked to Benoit and then to the door. "I ain't leaving until I see her." Benoit sighed as he leaned against a nearby wall. Chris moved forward once again as he knocked a bit louder this time. I heard the knock as I could barely speak. Jexen worked the door knob as he finally got the door open. Jax stayed laying beside me as Jexen got his nose between the door and door frame, pushed the door open. Chris backed away as Benoit walked around him. They both came face to face with a big German Shepard. "Aspen.. You here?" Benoit spoke.

I knew that voice, but it didn't register at that moment. Then it dawned on me, that was the gentleman that was with Chris at his appointment at the therapy clinic. Jexen backed away as he trotted off and Jax stood up, kept an eye on the door. Chris and Benoit both poked their heads in and looked around. They didn't see where the big Shepard went, but didn't want to intrude in on it's turf either. Chris rolled himself in just a bit as he spoke. "Aspen it's me Chris Irvine. I'm a client of yours from your work." I felt myself starting to not to panic anymore, I knew I was alright once I heard that voice. I was saved by them and my dogs.

Benoit looked to Chris. "Maybe we should leave. Looks like nobody's home." Chris shook his head and rolled himself inside and looked around the corner. He saw the Shepard from the door and another one the same size standing in front of me laying upon the floor. "Aspen..What... What happen?" Chris rolled himself closer as Jax decided he was too close and growled. Benoit entered the scene and stayed right where he was as he closed the apartment door. I slowly slid my hand and touched Jax's back paw. He settled down and moved out of the way, as Benoit helped Chris out of his wheel chair to the floor. Chris moved to me and placed a hand upon the back of my shoulders.

My hazel eyes looked up to his blue orbs as he leaned his head down as I spoke to him, very, very softly. "I...had..a...seizure.." Chris looked to Benoit and nodded as Benoit grabbed his cell phone and called for help. Chris looked back to Aspen. "Just hang in there Aspen, help's on the way." Some time later, the paramedics showed up. They placed me upon a back board and loaded me into the ambulance. I swore I thought that would of been the last time I saw Chris and Benoit.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. I was laying in a hospital bed with crisp, clean white sheets and a blanket upon me. I felt a bit better, but wasn't comfortable not knowing how my dogs were. I slowly moved my legs to get better comfort. I was hooked up to an IV through my left arm, a heart monitor and a few other things. Lovely, I didn't want to end up like this, but I guess I did. I sighed as a nurse came walking into the room. It was dimly lit from the light of the hallway. She placed a hand upon my arm as I jumped and pulled my hand away. The nurse jumped and looked to me as a soft southern drawl spoke. "Oh sorry . I didn't know you were awake." "Where am I?" I couldn't help but ask. "You're in the hospital. Your friends found you and got you help. They were here earlier but I sent them home for some sleep. But one wouldn't leave, but the other did. You had a seizure, but your going to be fine. The doctor had to up your dose of your medicines for them though." I nodded as the nurse checked my vitals and stopped in the door way before she left. "Your friend's in the room with you if you wanted to see him. He has been very worried. Just buzz if you need anything." I nodded as the nurse left the room.

I turned my head and heard someone else's breathing from the other side of my bed. I saw Chris laying on the unoccupied hospital bed next to me. He had passed out. He looked so handsome even sleeping. I shook my head out of my thoughts, as I heard him moving and then settle once again. I couldn't help but smile gently and then decided more rest would be the ticket for me. I went back to sleep.

**Chapter 6**

A few days later I was out of the hospital and back to work in no time. I was going through a few charts that needed notes as a knock sounded upon my office door. "Door's open." I noted as I didn't look up from my work. The door opened and Johnny poked his head in. "I heard what happen a few nights ago. Everything alright?" I looked up to him and nodded. "Yes everything is fine Johnny. I had some guardian angels that night. Don't worry your pretty little head off." Johnny nodded as he looked to his watch then to me. "Your first afternoon appointment is here." I looked to the clock I had upon the wall and then to him. "Thanks for letting me know. I lost track of time while catching up on charts." I slowly stood up and closed the file I just finished, grabbed my walking cane and followed Johnny out of my office.

I walked behind the receptionist desk as I nodded to Randy chit chatting with Candy. I saw out of the corner of my eye, Candy was making googley faces at him. Man talk about being desperate. I grabbed the file and looked to Randy as his eyes didn't leave me. "How's the shoulder doing?" Randy smiled to me. "Feeling better. I just came from the doctor for the check up on it. I can head back to the ring in a week or two. Pending on how I feel." I nodded with a soft smile upon my face. "Good to hear Randy." He nodded as he tapped his hand upon the counter top once and left. I leaned over the counter top and looked into the waiting room. There sat Chris with crutches this time, no wheel chair. Good to see him moving up in the world of healing. "I'm ready for you Chris. Come on into the back." His blue orbs looked up from the Sports Illustrated he was reading and smiled gently. He closed the magazine and placed it upon the table next to him as he slowly stood up, made his way to the back with the help of his crutches of course.

I walked out of the receptionist area and into the back, where Chris was standing with his weight upon his support. I couldn't help but keep on smiling to him. "Good to see you up and about." He nodded as he headed my way slowly and sat down upon the table. "Yes it is. I was getting a bit lazy in the chair. The doctor said it was time to start using these instead." I nodded as he undid his braces. I started with the usual ultra sound massage on the muscles before getting into his light exercises. I caught Chris watching me work out of the corner of my eye. I looked up to him and lifted a brow. "Something on your mind?" Chris shook his head, he had gotten caught up in his thoughts and ended up staring at Aspen by mistake. "Well.. There are a couple of things on my mind.. But one most in particular stands out in my mind.."

Aspen smiled gently to him as she finished up and sat down on the table down near his feet and started in on his light stretches. "And what I must ask is that Chris?" I closed my eyes for just a moment as he spoke. "Will you go out to dinner with me tonight?" I opened my eyes slowly and looked to him. "I would love to go out to dinner with you. You have my number still correct?" Chris was dumfounded that she answered right away like that. "Uhh.. Yes I still do. Why do you ask?" He looked at me kind of oddly. "Because I would like for you to call before you come to my apartment. I want to make sure I'm home. I've been staying late a couple of nights this week catching up on charts. I don't want you going to my place and not have me there but the dogs now.. Do you?" He smiled softly and shook his head. "No I don't want that. I will call you about seven?" I nodded as I continued with my work.

I finished up with his therapy and helped him back into his braces. I looked to him as he said. "I'll get them back on. I don't need any help thanks." I nodded as I stood up and grabbed my cane, while writing a few things down on his chart. I watched him out of the corner of my eye. He had the hang of getting those braces back on with no help. Well I would say he had to, because of being alone half the time, except when Benoit was around. I closed his chart as he slowly stood up, placed his crutches under his arms and started walked off. I followed him, placed my hand upon the door knob, looked to him. "I almost forgot. I didn't get to thank you and Benoit for the other night. I don't know what would of happen if you two weren't there, well besides my dogs." Chris smiled smirkly a bit, but that was just the way he smiled when he was embarrassed. "It was nothing Aspen. I was glad to have helped you out." I leaned over and kissed his cheek softly, then opened the door for him. He stood there stunned for a moment and then walked out to the waiting Benoit. "See you tonight Chris." He looked over his shoulder and smiled with a bit of redness in his cheeks. "See you tonight Aspen." I closed the door and placed his chart to the side and went for the next client.

**Chapter 7**

I yawned as I rubbed the back of my sore neck after finishing up with my last client of the day. I walked into my office and looked to the clock, it was about 6:00. I nodded as I grabbed my back pack, locked my office door and decided to call it a night. I walked out and headed on home to get ready for my date with Chris. I unlocked my apartment door and was greeted happily by Jax and Jexen. I petted and gave them attention they so desired. I placed my back pack upon my kitchen counter and emptied out the contents of my medications and placed them to the side and tossed the back pack onto a nearby chair. I fed the dogs and headed for a shower. I took the phone with me into the bathroom, in case Chris did call.

I heard the phone ring as I wrapped the towel around my body and headed for my bedroom to get dressed. I picked it up, it was Chris. "Yes I'm home Chris. Sure come on over, just come on in, don't mind the dogs, they are just full of energy. Mhm.. See you soon.." I hung up the phone and grabbed a nice lengthy dress. It was midnight blue, cut low to show off my chest, but not too much to look like a hooker. I sat down and looked at the dress and nodded as I got myself dressed. I was just finishing up my hair and gave myself one last look, as I heard the dogs bark and the door open. "Anybody home?" It was Chris. I grabbed my cane and slowly made my way into the living room as he came walking around the corner from the doorway. "Come on in Chris. Don't mind the dogs."

Chris came walking slowly into the room cause of Jax and Jexen sniffing him down. I sighed as I walked over and shooed Jax and Jexen out of the way. "You two leave Chris be. He isn't going to hurt you nor me." I looked up to Chris. He was very, nicely dressed. He had shaved himself cleanly and tied his hair back. He wore a black silk shirt with the top three buttons undone. Black dress pants with of course his braces over them, but he tried. I smiled broadly to him and leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "You look very handsome tonight." He blushed a bit. He even smelt good, he had on a very nice cologne. "Thank you. You look very lovely this evening yourself." I smiled to him and took a step back and looked to him. "Thank you Chris." He nodded. "Shall we go?" I nodded as he leaned his elbow out to me. I slid my hand through his arm as we left my apartment.

We made it downstairs and stepped out of the building, to an awaiting long white stretched limo. Chris stopped as I let my jaw drop to the ground practically. "Aspen your most unforgettable night awaits." He motioned for me to approach the limo as the driver climbed out, walked to the back and opened the door for me. I slowly slipped in as Chris followed suit. The driver closed the door and drove us to the restaurant that Chris had picked out.

**Chapter 8**

It was a great evening. Spending time with Chris put a whole new light on how I thought he was. He was a perfect gentleman. We got to know one another more. He had gotten his knees hurt playing hockey and then wrestling the next night. Well let's just say it sounded painful. Chris and I sat down on a park bench and just took in the beautiful night sky above. This night I just didn't want to end. He was holding my hand gently in his as we talked more. I liked talking with Chris, he listened with an open mind and heart. He would give what he thought and suggestions or something if I needed it. Silence fell over the two of us as we just sat there and enjoyed one another's company.

"Aspen may I ask you something?" I let my hazel orbs slide to the side as my head, turning slowly towards him. My heart jumped at what he wanted to ask, but I kept a cool of course. "Sure Chris what's on your mind?" Chris slowly turned towards me just a bit as he kept my hand in his of course. He swallowed hard and finally found the words on how to ask her about this. "I'm trying to not intrude on your life or anything, but why do you walk with cane as I see you do all the time.." I smiled gently to him. "It's alright Chris everybody asks and you were bound to find out some time am I right?" He shrugged a little bit as he looked to me. "No worries Chris you are not invading my personal life. I was going to tell you about this some time, but I guess it's better late than never.."

I thought for a moment as I found words on how to explain it. "I have to use a cane to walk for the rest of my life. As you can see one of my knees does not straighten out normally like a normal knee would. That's due to a car accident I was in quite a number of years ago." Chris' blue eyes went soft as he looked to me. "I'm sorry Aspen to hear that. I didn't know.."

I took my other hand and patted the top of his. "It's alright Chris. No need to be sorry, but I do thank you for your concern. But there's more to this than you think.. But I think I will save that for another time." Chris nodded as he looked to his watch. "It's getting late, shall we go?" I nodded as Chris got to his feet, placed his crutches under his arms and held his arm out for me to take. I smiled gently, slowly stood up and leaned my weight upon my cane as he walked back to the limo. The driver stood up and opened the door for us, as we boarded the limo to head back to my apartment.

I yawned gently as the limo rolled on down the highway heading for another part of Texas. I didn't live in Houston I lived on the outskirts. I just worked in the city itself. Chris looked to me with a small smile upon his face. "Did you enjoy yourself tonight?" I looked to him and nodded gently. "Yes I did. This has been the best night of my life, in a long time Chris. I don't know how to thank you for all you've done for me this evening. I do owe you big for this." Chris shook his head gently. "No you don't owe me a thing at all Aspen. Helping me get back on my feet is all only thing you owe me with." I nodded and placed my hand over his and couldn't take my eyes away from his crystal blue orbs.

I slid myself closer to him and looked out the window of the limo as the scenery went by. I felt a soft index finger being placed upon the right side of my jaw line and pushing me to look at him, I couldn't resist but look at him. "Did I mention how beautiful you look always?" I shook my head very gently as I blushed a bit. "No you haven't.." Chris couldn't wipe the gentle smile off his face. "Well I just did." I swear I could of cried right then and there if I wanted too. But that would of just ruined the moment. "Thank you Chris. You are a very handsome man, don't let nobody else to you different." "I won't. You will be the only one who does." I couldn't help but softly giggle. The next thing I knew it, I felt Chris' soft lips upon mine. I reacted alright, I kissed him right back. I always wanted to kiss him on the lips, but didn't know how he would react.

The kiss I thought would last forever. I broke the kiss slowly, pulled back a bit, looked to him as he looked to me. Neither one of us didn't know what to say. "I'm..I'm.. sorry.. I shouldn't have kissed you like that.." Chris turned away from me and faced forward. I shook my head and slid myself closer to him, made him look at me. "No it's alright Chris. I will admit, I've been wanting to kiss you for awhile now. But you beat me to the punch. I enjoyed it." Chris looked shocked upon what I had to say and then smiled gently at me. "I also enjoyed the kiss along with the whole evening." I nodded as the limo pulled into the parking lot of my apartment building I really didn't want this evening to end.

The limo driver parked the limo and got out and came to the back and opened the door. I climbed out along with Chris and he walked me to my building's front door. "I really enjoyed this evening. I hope to do it again sometime." I unlocked the front door with my key, you had to after a certain time of night. I looked to him and couldn't help but keep on smiling. That's how happy Chris made me feel.

"I also enjoyed this evening Chris. Thank you for everything, I do appreciate it all." "It was my pleasure." We both leaned in and clenched one another's lips for a kiss once again. This time the kiss lingered it seemed like forever. Chris pulled back and broke the kiss this time. Our eyes connected and just stood there and stared at one another it seemed like an eternity. "Chris I know.. This might seem odd to ask this, but.. Would you like to come up for awhile.. I can drive you back to your hotel later on.." Chris looked to the limo out of the corner of his eye and then to me as he walked towards the limo, "Are you sure you wanna do that?" I nodded as the limo driver rolled down the limo as Chris approached it. The driver nodded and rolled up the window as Chris came walking back. I didn't think he wanted the night to end either. "Shall we?" I nodded as I opened the door and let him inside. We headed up to my apartment for more conversation and time to be with one another.

**Chapter 9**

I opened up my apartment door as we were both greeted by Jax and Jexen. I turned on a few lights as I offered Chris a seat upon the plush sofa. Jax and Jexen sniffed Chris down and wouldn't let him enter the place entirely until he was completely sniffed down. I sighed as I shooed them away. "You two leave Chris alone. You know who he is. He hasn't changed since the last time you sniffed him." Jax and Jexen ran off and laid down in front of the fire place out of the way. I looked to Chris. "Sorry about that, they can get carried away." Chris shook his head. "It's alright. They are just protecting you that's all." Chris walked in as I went into the kitchen nearby and took my meds. Chris followed behind me a few minutes later, saw all the pill bottles upon the counter and the few I was digging into.

"Wow you take enough medications.." I jumped a bit as I looked to Chris and nodded. "I know I feel like a pharmacy junkie every time I have to refill my prescriptions." He took a few steps forward as I finished taking a few of them. "What are all these for?" I looked to him. "Some are for my knee, which is for pain if needed and two others for keeping me moving and I forget the other. But all the others are for.." I couldn't tell him. "Would you like something to drink?" I opened the frig and looked to him. He nodded and he knew I was avoiding on talking about it, which he respected. "Anything is fine." I nodded as I reached into the frig and served us both a glass of soda.

"Why don't you go sit down and give yourself a break Chris. I'm going to let the dogs out and I will be back in a moment." Chris nodded as he walked into the living room and I let Jax and Jexen into the backyard through the back glass slider. I removed my shoes and walked to my bedroom quickly and placed them in my closet. Chris sat down and took in the sport decor of my living room. Most of it was memorabilia of hockey. Jersey cases with hockey jerseys hanging in them a few sticks stood in a few corners. I walked back into the living room as I saw Chris looking at a hockey team picture framed upon the wall. I stopped and just looked at him. "So I see you have taken in the sights of my living room."

He jumped a bit as he turned and looked to me. "Yes I have. You have awesome taste by the way." I gently chuckled as I walked over. "Thanks I do my best to keep it simple."

I looked to the picture. Chris looked at me then the picture. "Who's team?" "It's mine. I use to play for a lot of local teams and businesses before I ended up like I am today. I loved to play nothing would stop me for the love of the game." Chris looked to the picture closer and found me. "I know how you feel Aspen, but mine's wrestling. You understand why I want to rehab and get back to what I was doing right?" I nodded as I walked over to the couch and sat down. Chris walked over and sat down next to me. I notice a fire was roaring in the fire place. I looked to Chris. "Did you start that?" He nodded as he placed his crutches upon the floor along the side of the couch. "Yes I did. I hope you didn't mind." I shook my head. "No it's perfect. Thanks." He nodded as he placed his arm along the back of the couch, behind me. I couldn't help but slide myself closer to him and snuggle a bit next to him.

He slowly slid his arm down and wrapped his arm around me, then placed it back upon the back of the couch. I looked to him. His eyes were staring at the dancing flames in the fire place. They were making his blue eyes sparkle with life, like they didn't already right. "You can place your arm around me Chris. I don't bite yah know." Chris looked to me and placed his arm around me. "I didn't know if I was being to forward or not." I shook my head. "If you were, I would let you know trust me." He smiled to me as I laid my head upon his shoulder. "I hope you don't mind me.." "No I don't Aspen. Like you said you will let me know and I will let you know." I smiled as I curled up practically beside him.

I had changed when I went into the bedroom into a black New York Rangers t-shirt and dark blue sweat pants. I felt more comfortable, nothing against dressing up and all. "I'm happy you stayed for awhile Chris." I lifted my head off his shoulder as he looked to me. "You are?" He sounded surprised. I nodded. "Yes I enjoy your company very much." I looked to the kitchen as I heard scratching at the back door of the dogs. "Excuse me Chris I got to let the dogs in." He nodded as I slowly stood up, grabbed my cane, walked into the kitchen and let Jax and Jexen inside and closed the slider quickly. It was a bit chilly tonight. Jax and Jexen walked in and into the living room and laid down.

I walked back into the living to find Chris had moved from the couch to sitting in front of the fire place. I slowly and quietly walked up behind him and slowly knelt down and placed my hands upon his shoulders. He jumped a bit at my touch and looked over my shoulder at me. "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you." "No you didn't, you surprised me but didn't scare me." I moved to his side as I placed my cane with his crutches. We got caught up in conversation and what not once again.

**Chapter 10**

I slowly stirred, I was in my bed. I don't remember falling asleep or anything. I slowly lifted my head and looked over to Chris sleeping next to me, but on top of the covers with a throw blanket over himself. I jumped a bit as I sat up. Jax and Jexen sat up and looked at me. I don't remember nothing of what happen last night, the last thing I remember was sitting in front of a roaring fire talking with Chris. Now I just woken up with Chris next to me. Chris slowly stirred as I placed a hand upon my forehead. I must of sat up too quick. I slowly laid back down as Chris turned his head and looked to me, through his barely opened eyes. "Your awake? You had me scared there for awhile.."

I slowly turned my head and looked to him. "What are you talking about Chris? I don't remember very much from last night, except we were sitting and talking and that's the last thing I remember." Chris moved a few locks of his hair out of his face as he slowly lifted his head, placed his right hand upon the side of it and leaned against it. "We were sitting and talking. The next thing I knew it, you were laying out on the floor convulsing. I called the paramedics and they came and took a look at you. You had another seizure. They told me to stay with you, not to leave you alone. So I did as they said. Don't worry nothing happened, that's why I slept the way I did. So don't worry." He slowly sat up and yawned and stretched himself out, slowly got to his feet and grabbed his crutches to go use the rest room. I sat up and spoke. "Chris..." He stopped in his tracks and turned and looked to me. "Yea?" "Thanks for everything and I mean everything. Sorry about this.. I thought I had these under control by now." He shook his head. "It's alright Aspen." After that he left the room.

I slowly got out of bed, got myself dressed for work, went into the kitchen and cooked Chris some breakfast, it was the least I could do for him, since he helped me out again last night. I heard him walking this way, I could hear his crutches that is. "Something smells good?" I poked my head around the corner and smiled to him, as I came walking out to the small dining table I had and placed a plate of eggs, toast and a bowl of fresh fruit was on the table. "I hope your hungry. I made breakfast for you. I owe you this much for helping me out last night." Chris smiled broadly as he sat down and started in on the food. I got myself a plate and joined him. We made with small conversation happening between the two of us.

We finished up breakfast while Chris got himself together so I could take him back to the hotel on my way to work. I cleaned up from breakfast and let the dogs out one last time then got myself ready for work. I finished getting ready and let Jax and Jexen in. I was on the phone with my doctor's office getting an appointment about my seizures. I didn't like knowing when they were gonna hit until I passed out and being left alone or scaring the person I'm with out of his mind. I finally got an appointment for this afternoon and hung up with them. I grabbed my back pack, packed up my meds and took the ones I needed, Chris and I left my apartment.

I drove up to the front of the hotel and dropped off Chris. He looked to me before he opened the passenger side door. "Will I see you tonight?" I sighed as I looked to him. "I would love to see you again tonight Chris. I will call you later alright, I have an appointment with my doctor so I will call you once I'm home." He nodded, leaned over and clenched my lips with a light but wanting kiss. I couldn't help but respond by kissing him back. He pulled back from the kiss and opened the door, climbed out, closed the door and walked his way into the hotel lobby as I drove off to work.

**Chapter 11**

I sighed as I plopped down on the couch in my office. What a day, a never ending line of clients and such. I thought I would never get a moment to breath today. I had just closed my eyes when Johnny poked his head into my office. "Why aren't you taking anymore clients this afternoon Aspen?" I opened my eyes and looked to Johnny. "I have a doctor's appointment, so Joe said he would take them for me, but I owed him." Johnny nodded and left. I looked to my watch, it was getting late and I needed to get going to my appointment, then head home and hopefully spending the evening with Chris.

I placed my car into park and turned the engine off, climbed out and slowly made my way to my apartment. I unlocked my door and was greeted by Jax and Jexen. I fed them and emptied out my bag of more medications. Yep the doctor made me more of a pill junkie than ever before. My seizures were getting worse. I needed more tests to figure and try to control them, before I end up losing everything within my mind, especially function of everything or even worse. I leaned my hands upon the edge of the counter and sighed as I looked at the bottles of pills upon the counter. I threw my hand across the surface of the counter and knocked them all to the floor in frustration. I hated living like this and I just didn't need Chris having sympathy for me or anybody for that matter. But Chris didn't know the whole truth about everything. In time I would tell him, but right now I feel that it wasn't the right time.

I let Jax and Jexen back inside and started a fire in the fire place to warm up my apartment a bit. Chris' cologne still lingered in the air from him being around this morning. I sighed as I walked down the hallway into the bathroom and ran myself a bath. I just wanted to be alone and let everything sink in, so I can figure everything out. I told Chris I would call him, but I didn't feel like company or anything right now. I got myself together and climbed into the steaming bath with the lingering smell of roses and lilac. It soothed my nerves and everything to relaxation. That's what I needed right now.

I finished up with my bath and slipped on a Toronto Maple Leafs jersey and a pair of Nike midnight blue shorts. I walked out and decided curling up in front of the fire with a good book was the way I wanted to spend the evening. Jax and Jexen laid at my sides and fell asleep. I wrapped myself up in blanket and got caught up in my book. I must of fallen asleep, I woke up to someone pounding on my apartment door.

I slowly sat up, mark the book's page on where I was and got to my feet. I yawned as I walked to my front door and looked through the peep hole to whoever was on the other side. It was Chris Benoit. I opened the door and Chris looked worried. "What's wrong Chris?" He looked to me. "Can I come in real quick?" I nodded as I opened the door wider. He walked in and I closed the door.

He sort of paced my living room floor. "Chris, this isn't like you I don't think. What's wrong?" He stopped and looked to me. "Chris is gone. Nobody hasn't seen him at all today. One of the guys went to go and get him for his autograph session this afternoon and he wasn't found in his room. I thought maybe he was here." My heart sank at the words Benoit had said. "No he isn't here Chris. I dropped him off this morning to the hotel on my way to work. Didn't anybody see him then?" "Yes Vince and a few of the guys did, but nobody hasn't seen him since. I thought maybe you heard from him and knew where he was, but you're just as clueless on where he disappeared too." I shook my head as I looked to him. "Sorry Chris I haven't heard from him. I forgot to call him like I said I would. I fell asleep after I got home." Benoit looked to me. "Sorry if I woke you up Aspen. I didn't mean.." I shook my head as I approached Chris and placed my hands upon his shoulders. "It's alright Chris, you didn't. Now calm down is anybody out looking for him?" Benoit nodded. "Alright that's a start..." Then I stopped mid sentence.

I ran past Benoit to my bedroom, got dressed into a pair of jeans, t-shirt and sneakers. I grabbed my car keys and grabbed a jacket on the way out the door. Benoit followed me and stopped me in my tracks. "Aspen where you going? What's wrong?" I stopped and looked to Benoit. "I might know where Chris is. You go back to the hotel and I will call you when I know if I found him or not alright?" Benoit nodded as we both left my apartment. I knew of only one place, we went last night, the park to look at the stars. I parked and climbed out, grabbed my cane and leaned my weight upon it as I walked. I still wasn't feeling good, but I ignored it as I walked through the park. There was Chris, sitting under a large tree on the bench where we sat last night. He was without his braces and crutches.

I slowly approached him from behind, "Chris..." He jumped and slowly turned his head and looked to me, he looked like hell rolled over. His face was bruised with a few cuts here and there. Blood was trickling down his face from a cut on his cheek under his right eye. His shirt and jeans were dirty with a few holes and such. I caught my breath in my throat at the sight of him. "Aspen... how.." I shook my head as I removed my jacket from me and placed it about his shoulders. "Chris what happen?" "I wanted to go for a walk before my autograph session. So I had a cab take me here... I needed to cross the street and.. that's all I remember.." I held back the tears in my eyes as I looked him over, he was badly bruised and just cut up really. "My God Chris.. You were hit by a car.. How did you end up here?" He shook his head and then placed it in his scraped up hands. I placed a hand upon his shoulder to comfort him. "Sit tight Chris I'm going to get you help."

I felt panic trying to take over my judgement, but I needed to keep my head on my shoulders for Chris' sake. I called an ambulance and told them where we were, then walked to my car and grabbed a blanket I kept in there for some weird reason. I placed it upon a shivering Chris. "Relax Chris, help's on the way. Just stay awake and talking to me now." I kept him somewhat talking until the ambulance arrived and packed up Chris, drove him to the hospital. I followed the ambulance in my car and then I would get a hold of the guys back at the hotel.

**Chapter 12**

Once I arrived at the hospital and was told to wait in the waiting room. I couldn't sit still. I was pacing while I got a hold of Benoit, like I promised him and told him what happen. Benoit and a few of the guys would be right down. I sighed as I hung up my cell phone, ran a hand through my hair as I stopped in my tracks and just stared out the window of the waiting room, just got lost in my thoughts. The worst of everything ran through my mind. I shook my head to place them out of my mind completely. I knew Chris would be alright, he just needed to be looked at and taken care of that's all.

I sat down and just tapped my foot against the floor once in awhile, until Benoit and the guys joined me in the waiting room. I stood up and wrapped my arms around Benoit when they came quickly into the waiting area. Benoit pulled back as the guys gathered around. "How's Chris?" I sighed as I looked to him. "When I found him, he didn't look good Chris. I haven't heard nothing from the doctors yet. I'm waiting to hear, they're still working on him right now." Benoit nodded as a few of the guys sat down and some stood around and we all waited to hear something on Chris' condition.

It felt like an eternity by the time the doctor finally came walking out to the waiting room. "Is there family here for a Chris Irvine?" The whole waiting room stood up, it was just the guys and I, by that time of night now. The doctor lifted a brow at the surprisement and looked to me. "You must be the young lady that speaks of?" My heart skipped a beat at the shock of Chris mentioning me. I nodded as the doctor walked over and sat down next to me. He started to explain everything about Chris' condition to a crowd of worrying friends and family. It was a sigh of relief once everything was explained. Dr. Heinish was Chris' doctor from the get go with his knees, which was a good thing. Chris was lucky he wasn't seriously hurt. Just a lot of bruises and road rash mostly. His knees were fine. He was put in walking braces now, so he could start in on walking at his pace again. Everybody I think was relieved to hear that. Chris was a bit out of it because he was on pain meds also he had hit his head on the car after being hit. So he was a little on the stupid side. The doctor excused himself and told we could see him in a few minutes. I sighed deeply with relief once the doctor left as Benoit patted my shoulder. "Chris is lucky you found him when you did Aspen. We don't know how to thank you.." I placed my hand on top of Benoit's. "No need to thank me. I'm very happy that Chris will be alright.

It's good to see he has friends and family as good as you guys around." Benoit nodded and looked to me with his blue eyes. "He's lucky he has you in his life. You brought him out of a funk, he was feeling after having his knee surgery. Now he's the same Chris we all knew before all of this happen."

I felt my heart soar at Benoit's words. I had made a difference in his life, and Chris didn't tell me. He probably would have when he was ready. I felt the same about him. He had changed a lot about me and had made my life a bit more brighter. And earlier on tonight I was feeling sorry for myself cause of all the medications I was on, and I was going to not contact something that was important in front of me and in my life. Tonight gave all of us a kick in the ass on how important Chris was to all of us, in one way or another.

**Chapter 13**

Everybody went in to see Chris, I decided to go last, because I knew I would take the longest. Everybody that came walking out left to head back to the hotel for some sleep. Benoit came walking out before I headed into the back. "He's asking for you Aspen. He won't settle down until he sees you then he might listen to the nurses." I gently chuckled and nodded as I headed to Chris' room. They haven't moved him upstairs because they were still waiting for a room. Benoit left as I was led back to the room Chris was waiting in. I stood in the doorway of the darkened room until I heard Chris speak. "I thought I would never see you tonight.." I slowly walked into the room as the hallway light gave the room a very dull glow. Chris outstretched his hand to me. I took it into my left one and held it as I approached his bedside. "Of course you were gonna see me Chris. Nothing would never keep me away from you tonight. How are you feeling?" Chris' eyes were practically closed as he looked to me. "I'm feeling better now that I've seen you. I'm.. sorry I scared you and everybody tonight, but I didn't..."

I shook my head. "It's alright Chris. I'm just happy that I found you when I did and your safe now. Just relax and rest, you need it. The doctor told me everything, your gonna be fine in a few days." Chris nodded a bit as I brought my other hand over and laid it behind his head. "Will you stay with me?" He asked. I smiled gently to him. "I will stay until you are asleep, then I must go, I gotta work tomorrow, but once I'm out of work I will be right up here to see you and stay with you alright?" He nodded a bit as he settled down upon the hospital bed and closed his eyes. His face was bruised and cut up, it broke my heart seeing him like this, but I kept that hidden from him, he didn't need to see it.

I ran my right hand gently through his hair to tell him I was there until he was asleep, I even held his hand. I felt like I was holding a scared child that just had a nightmare and didn't want to go back to sleep. I didn't mind doing this. I cared a lot for Chris, more than he thinks. I know we just met and all, but I believe fate's on our side and we were meant for one another. I was hoping my feelings and thoughts about this were right. I stood there until he fell asleep. His grip upon my hand loosened until practically he let go of my hand.

His pain medicine must of kicked in to let him rest, he needed it. I leaned over and kissed his forehead very gently and looked to him. "Good night Chris. I will see you tomorrow, I promise." I slowly and quietly left the room. I saw a nurse and asked how I got Chris to settle down. I just shrugged and chuckled quietly. "I just have the touch I guess." The nurse appraised me and I left the hospital for home.

I had a very late start to work today. I didn't sleep at all last night. My mind was too much on Chris being at the hospital by himself. But I got to work. I was sitting in my office catching up on some paper work, when there was a knock on my office door. "It's open." The door knob turned as the door opened and Johnny stuck his head in. "I see you were late this morning Aspen, everything alright?" I looked up from my work and nodded to Johnny. "Yes Johnny. I didn't sleep good last night. I was up late because I was at the hospital." Johnny lifted a brow and opened the door, stepped in and closed the door. "Why were you at the hospital, when you just said everything was alright?" He looked questionable at me. I stopped my work and looked to Johnny. "Chris was hurt and ended up in the hospital for a few days." Johnny looked to me with surprise. "Chris? Who's Chris?" I leaned back in my chair and looked to Johnny. "You know Chris the one with the two bad knees, he's a client." Johnny shook his head. "You know the company policy Aspen, no getting involved with the client you work with..." "I know Johnny, but..." Johnny lifted his hand up and shook his head. "I'm sorry Aspen, you know the rules. You break them, you're out of the practice. See the rest of your clients today and then clean out your office. You leave me no choice.." I sighed as I looked down at my desk. "Yes Johnny. I will be out by tonight." Johnny nodded and left my office.

I sighed as I leaned my head back as I felt tears welling up in my eyes. What have I done. I have sacrificed my job for love? I closed my eyes and shook my head as I couldn't believe what I was doing, but it felt so right within my heart. I slowly rose to my feet and went to finish with my clients. After I finished my work I turned over my clients and made sure Joe was the one taking care of Chris. I walked into my office with two boxes and packed up my personal belongings out of my desk and things like that. I didn't need this not now. How was I going to tell Chris. He would be upset and he didn't need this right now. But I was gonna have to tell him sometime, but when? I packed up my car with the boxes of things and drove on home.

**Chapter 14**

I kept to myself the past two weeks. I've been looking for work, but nobody would hire me. I swear Johnny got to everybody to not hire me because I was involved with one of his clients. I've been talking to Chris Benoit about CJ. He was out of the hospital and doing alright, but he was one miserable SOB to be around. Benoit told me CJ almost tried to beat up his therapist Joe, trying to get information out of him of where my where abouts were. I told Joe not to say anything nor anybody there. I wanted CJ to hear it from me, not from the grape vine, if you get what I mean.

After losing my job I had to move, so I ended up moving into a very small apartment and stored a lot of my things in a rented storage container, until I could get myself together again. I had to get rid of Jax and Jexen, the place wouldn't let me have them. I felt really lost without them around. I sighed as I sat staring at the window of my bedroom up at the black canvas above full of stars with a full moon off in the distance. I haven't spoke to Chris since he was taken into the hospital or anything that had happen. Only one I have practically talking to was Benoit. He kept me up to date with Chris. Which helped me cope with the everyday emptiness I was feeling without him around. But I didn't want Chris around to feel sorry for me nor see where I have ended up now because of Johnny.

I must of dozed off when I heard pounding upon my apartment door. I slowly rose to my feet and yawned, as I walked over to the door and looked through the peep hole and saw Chris standing on the other side. The sight took my breath away, 'How did he find me?' I thought to myself. He knocked on the door once again, I knew he wouldn't go away unless I let him in.

I unlocked the door, undead bolted it as I opened the door. "Chris... What.. uhh.. How did you find me?" I couldn't help but ask. Chris smiled to me as he had his hands in his black leather jacket pockets now. "Benoit told me where you lived.. But I didn't..." I shook my head as I opened my apartment door and invited him in. "It's alright Chris, you were bound to find out sometime." He nodded as he walked in, I closed the door gently behind him and locked it up once again.

I offered him a seat upon the couch once I cleaned the newspapers off. "Sorry about the mess, I've been quite busy." Chris nodded as he seated himself upon the couch. I walked into the kitchen and offered him something to drink, he didn't want nothing. I walked back into the living room and sat down on the other end of the couch. "Sorry I haven't been around you lately Chris, things have been going hectic and such." Chris looked to me as he sighed a bit. "I heard what happen.. Why didn't you come to me and tell me?" I lowered my eyes as I looked down to the floor. "I didn't want you to know from others, I was going to tell you when I felt it was right to do so. You were having a hard time at the time, I needed to tell you but things have been going down hill ever since." Chris slid himself over towards me and placed his hand gently under my chin to have me look at him. "Look at me Aspen.." So I did. "I don't care how bad of a condition I'm in, I want to know what's going on with you. I care about you very much. I want to help you out the best I can, if you will let me..."

I sighed as I closed my eyes for a moment and Chris lowered his hand. "I'm sorry Chris. I should of told you everything..." I couldn't resist, I wrapped my arms around him gently as he did with me. We held each other it seemed like forever. I pulled back as I looked to him with a small smile upon my face. "Your looking great Chris." He smiled gently to me. "Thanks. My knees are doing better too. I'm getting back in the ring in two weeks. The doctor cleared me to do so." I smiled broadly at his news. "That's great Chris! I'm so happy for you. You deserve to be back in that ring..." Then I thought about something. "Chris, now that your going back on the road.. What about us?" Chris looked to me oddly in question. "What about us Aspen?"

"When you go back on the road I won't be seeing you at all..." Chris placed his hands upon mine and chuckled very lightly. "Hold on now.. I would never go anywhere without you.. Your a big part of my life, I don't want you to leave me again... What I'm saying is, Aspen would you join me on the road and spend the rest of your life with me?" My heart stopped beating practically. I didn't know what to say, then I finally got my voice and had an answer for him. "I would LOVE to join you Chris, but..." Chris looked at me. "But what?" I sighed as I slid my hands out from under his. "What am I gonna do while your wrestling and such? Sit around and do nothing.. I will go stir crazy.." Chris shook his head as he lightly chuckled. "No Aspen... You will be working with our sports medics.. Helping doing what you were doing before.. I know you were doing therapy, but you can also learn how to tape up and things like that... Unless you don't want the job?" My eyes went as big as saucers. "My God.. Do you mean it Chris?" He nodded as I wrapped my arms around him and practically jumped into his lap.

"I will take this.. as a yes for your answer.." I looked to him with red in my cheeks. "Ummm yes you can.." Chris smiled broadly at me as he looked around the apartment. "Where are your boys?" I sighed as I sat in his lap with his arms wrapped gently around me. "I had to give them up. I couldn't keep them in this apartment. The manager wouldn't let me have them.." Chris nodded as he sighed. "I'm sorry to hear everything went down hill for you Aspen.." I shook my head. "No it's alright Chris, well now it's alright.. I have you and I'm going to be with you.. That's all that matters, cause I care about you very much as well..." Chris smiled broadly as he captured my lips gently in a mind blowing kiss. My lord he is one HELL of a kisser.

The kiss was broken up as we couldn't take our eyes off of one another. "Just let me say this Chris please.." He looked to me. "What is it Aspen?" I swallowed hard as I looked into his eyes. "I truly do.. Love you Chris.. You have made a huge difference in my life.. I hope to keep it this way.." Chris' smile wouldn't leave his face as he heard Aspen's words. "I truly love you as well Aspen.. You have made a huge difference in my life as well.. I hope to keep it this way, for the rest of it." We sat for awhile longer just holding one another. I didn't want this to end. We ended up ordering take out and spending the night with one another, watching movies and talking.

**Chapter 15**

We just finished watching a movie as I went to get up and fell back down onto the couch and heard a huge pop noise. Chris looked to me as I cringed in pain. "What was that?" I looked to him as I sighed, placed my hands upon the sides of my bad knee and placed it back into alignment. "My knee slipping out so I popped it back in.." Chris just cringed at the concept of that. "Sounds painful.." I nodded. "It is. But that's why I'm on a lot of medicines.." Chris helped me to my feet as I grabbed my cane and walked into the kitchen for refills on our drinks. I walked back in and placed them both on the table, placed about three pill bottles on the table. Chris saw the bottles and then looked to me as he asked. "What are those for?" I couldn't hide it anymore from him. "These are for my knee and my seizures Chris.." Chris looked to me concerned. "Seizures?... You still have them?" I nodded as I opened each bottle, took the amount I needed and took them, closed the bottles and sighed as I started to explain everything.

"I can no longer keep this from you Chris. You need to know this.. Do you remember when you asked me why I walk with a cane and I told you because of my knee..." Chris nodded. "Yes you told me because of a car accident.." I nodded. "Yes that's correct.. Well here's the rest of the truth and why I'm on these medicines..." I took a deep breath as I looked into Chris' eyes and began my explanation. "I was in a car accident some many years ago. A drunk driver hit me on the driver side of my old car, after barreling through and not stopping for a red light. The driver of the other vehicle was killed on impact. Me.. Well as you can see I'm alive, but I wasn't expected to make it..."

"I was in the hospital for four months, that doesn't include therapy. I was in a coma for two months and multiple surgeries on my knee and hip. My hip was corrected but not my knee, it couldn't be. The doctors tried their best but could only do so much. So I was rehabbed and I was taught to walk with a cane. Well as you can see.. I get along fine now.." Chris closed his eyes for a moment as I told him the story. "I'm sorry Aspen.. I.." I shook my head as I intertwined my fingers with his. "It's alright Chris.. You needed to know, but there is more..." Chris opened his eyes as he looked to me as I continued. " While I was in the hospital, I had seizures while I was in my coma. They thought it was from the brunt trauma of the accident with my head hitting the windshield. So I was put on medication for that, to help keep them under control. That brings me to these."

Chris sighed as he looked to the bottles upon the table in front of me. "I'm sorry to hear all of this Aspen, but all I can say is thank god you survived, so you could be with me.." I smiled gently as I snuggled next to him. "I couldn't have said it better Chris." He kissed the top of my head as we got into watching one more movie before heading for bed. The movie finished as I yawned and stretched, Chris did the same. I looked to the time. "My lord it's late.. It's 2 am." Chris yawned as he slowly stood up and grabbed his coat to leave. "I better get on back to the hotel. I've got therapy once more and then I'm heading back home before getting back on the road." I felt my heart sank as I heard his words. I slowly rose to my feet and placed my hands upon his shoulders. "Chris.. You can stay here if you like.. No need to drive back to the hotel this late at night.." Chris turned around and placed his hands upon my hips and smiled to me. "You sure you want me to stay?" I smiled and looked into his eyes. "I would like for you to stay please.. I can take you to your last therapy session if you like.." "No need too.." I shook my head. "I want too, please.." He smiled and nodded as he agreed to let me do it.

I still had my hands upon his shoulders as he tossed his jacket upon the chair it was upon before. I began to rub his shoulders gently. "You're tense Chris. You have to learn to relax when your with me." He closed his eyes as he sighed deeply. "Damn woman that feels good." I chuckled lightly. "Why don't we go into the bedroom and I will give you a back rub.. if you like that is?" He opened his eyes gently and gave me an evil smirk. "That sounds really good to me." So I led him to the bedroom and kicked the door closed. Chris wouldn't let me go as he held me close to him, I placed my hands upon his muscular chest as I lightly giggled. "Well your gonna have to let me go so I can rub your shoulders and back down.." Chris smiled evilly and shook his head. "How about something else.." I lifted a brow to those words as I finally got his point and couldn't help but giggle lightly once again. "You've read my mind Chris..." Chris leaned forward and clenched my lips with his with a soft kiss. The kiss got a bit more intense as the heat of the moment had just about lit the room on fire.

We collapsed upon the bed as Chris and I laid upon it just sitting there looking into one another's eyes. It felt kind of odd at first. I haven't been with a man like this before. I have dated yes, but never gotten this far before. I have told Chris that in our conversations before. Chris smiled as he sat up and looked to me. "I know this is your first time Aspen, but I swear to you upon my own death bed, if I hurt you in any way that you don't like. You have the right to hit me really hard..." I smiled to him as I sat up, placed my cane upon the floor. Chris was babbling again as I placed a finger over his lips. "No worries Chris.. I trust you.." I moved my finger as I clenched his lips demandingly and deepened to a very passionate kiss.

We wrapped our arms around one another as we held each other close as we could. I ran a hand through Chris' blonde locks, it was so soft. He moaned a bit as I pushed him down onto his back upon the bed. He laid back upon his back as I straddled him and sat upon his stomach, well with not all my weight of course. I leaned forward as he placed his hands upon my hips and we kissed once again. This time it was Chris who got demanding with the kissing. He was ready and I wasn't yet. I wanted to tease him. Trust me I knew a few ways and one way he did mention before.

**Chapter 16**

Chris' hands wandered up the sides of my body as he found that I had just a hockey jersey and shorts. He pulled back from the kiss and couldn't help but comment in a soft, gruff voice. "You're barely wearing anything.." I couldn't help but smirk a bit. "Well, this is generally what I wear when I'm home and ready for bed Chris.." Chris smiled broadly as he slid my jersey off gently and tossed it to the floor. His hands just couldn't help but wander my soft skin. His touch left a hot trail upon my skin as I felt shivers run down my spine. Chris slowly sat up and kicked off his boots. I placed my hands upon his shoulders and began rubbing his shoulders. Chris closed his eyes and moaned gently as I had him sitting in the palm of my hand. He lowered his hands so he could keep himself upright, by placing his hands behind him.

"That feel good?" I asked, in a gentle voice. "Mhm.. it does..." I could feel a bulge forming under me through his blue jeans he was wearing. "Hmm someone very happy to see me.. or should I not ask.." Chris opened his eyes just barely as he just gave me a little grin as just shrugged as he acted like nothing was wrong. I knew where this was going. I slowly slid my hands down and untucked his black t-shirt that kept me from the rest of his wonderful, muscular body. I slid it over his head and tossed it to the floor, to join my jersey. I ran my right index finger tip down from his collar bone and over his pecs slowly, I could see his skin jumping with goose bumps. Chris leaned his head back as I trailed my finger down to his stomach. His skin was so soft and warm. I leaned my head down and started kissing his neck gently, following the trail that my finger left behind. "You're driving me nuts Aspen.. You know what.. that does to me.." Chris grumbled as he had his eyes closed enjoying every moment and every little thing I was doing to him. I didn't answer, I was too busy with his luscious body.

Chris moved up on the bed so he was more comfortable and I made him lay on his back. I was still straddling him as I lifted myself up onto my knees and trailed kisses down to just above the rim of his blue jeans. I undid his belt oh so slowly. I swear if I took any longer, Chris was going to lose it right then and there. I noticed the bulge in his jeans was bigger than before as I removed his belt from the belt loops and tossed it to the floor. I took the button of his jeans between my fingers and unbuttoned his jeans and undid his fly. He wore boxers, I couldn't help but giggle a bit at the color. "I never knew you were so stylish when it came to your boxers Chris.." Chris lifted his head up and looked to me. "What are you talking about.." I shook my head. "Never mind.." I slowly slid his jeans off his hips, down to his knees, and all the way off and tossed them to the floor.

Chris laid his head back down as I tossed a blanket over me and himself, I thought I would hide as I did my dirty work upon him. Have him enjoy the sensations, than just seeing it. I was hovering over the huge bulge in his boxers. I started to slowly massage his shaft through his boxers. I heard a low moan escape Chris from above as he placed his hands upon his sides and started to move around a bit. So it was time to apply some pressure to his legs to keep him from moving. I stopped my torture as I placed my hands gently upon his legs and rubbed his calves gently and slowly let my hands creep up his legs to his thighs.

He spread his legs just enough for me to get between them as I removed his boxers and let them fall from my hand to the floor, to join the rest of his clothes.

He was free from the confinements of his boxers as I went to work on torturing him. I wrapped my right index finger and thumb around his shaft and held it firmly but gently as I started to circle his tip with the tip of my tongue. The moans got louder as I started in on my work. I felt his shaft growing within my grasp as I slowly placed my mouth over the tip and started playing the lollipop game. I ran my right and left index fingernails, very gently up and down the sides of his shaft. Chris gripped the sheets in fists full as I went to town on his manhood.

"My god.. Woman.. what are you doing to me.." I didn't answer as I let my actions speak for me. I was practically massaging his shaft and tip with my mouth. I placed my left hand down on the bed so I could get better balance. My right hand slid down and started to massage his balls as I picked up the pace on my mouth work. Chris was getting louder with his moans as he lifted his hips off the bed to deepen himself into my mouth. I stopped massaging his balls and moved my left hand onto his hips to keep him upon the bed. I didn't need him getting hurt nor me. He finally settled down just a tad as I kept on going. "If you don't stop.. Aspen.. I'm going to lose it.." I heard those words and stopped as I felt his pre-cum hitting my moist mouth.

I slid out from under the blanket with a huge devilish grin upon my face. "Did I offend the King of the World?" Chris was huffing and puffing as his chest rose and fell as droplets of sweat slid down his forehead. "No but you are so evil Aspen.. I never knew this side of you existed... and I love it.." Chris smiled evilly as I laid down next to him. He slid his hands down to my shorts and removed them from my legs as he tossed them to the floor. Chris leaned over and captured my lips with his in a very passionate kiss. My Lord I swear his kisses turn me on more than anything else. Chris slid himself over me and placed himself between my legs. He felt I was hot and moist for him down there. He broke the kiss and looked to me. "Someone's ready for me..." Lust had filled my eyes as he looked into them. I couldn't speak as I let my eyes speak for me. "I will take this as a yes.."

Chris slid himself up my body very gently to not hurt me, knowing this was my first time with a man in bed. He settled himself between my legs and looked to me. "Are you sure your ready for this Aspen?" I nodded knowing I was ready for this. Chris looked into my eyes with his darken blue lust filled orbs and knew I was telling the truth. Chris reached down and placed his engorged tip to Aspen's entrance and slid himself inside. I slowly gulped as I felt him starting to place himself inside of me. Chris gritted his teeth as he had to stop as he knew he had to hurt her for just a moment and then he would be alright. He looked to her. "Aspen, I know I said I would never hurt you, but I must just this once... I'm trying to be as gentle with you as I can.. Just ..." Aspen looked to him. "I trust you Chris.." Chris nodded as he placed his hands on either side of Aspen. He leaned back and jammed his manhood and broke through her virginity. Aspen yelped for just a moment with the pain and then slowly relaxed as the pain went away and pleasure over took it.

Chris had closed his eyes for that and opened them and looked to Aspen. "Sorry Aspen... It's over now.." I looked to Chris and nodded as he slid the rest of his manhood into my hot, moist core. He let her get use to having him inside of her before doing any moving. Chris leaned his head down and clenched Aspen's lips in once again, a mind blowing kiss. I just reacted and kissed him right back with as much passion as Chris started to slide himself in and out of Aspen's entrance. He was enjoying the feel of her around his shaft as he plunged in and out of her gently.

I pulled back from the kiss and looked into his eyes, I moved some of his blonde locks out of his face and back behind his ears. It was tickling me a bit. Chris leaned his head down as he left a trail of hot kisses upon my collar bone, down to my breasts. He took in my right nipple and swirled his tongue around it. I leaned my head back as I closed my eyes and moaned gently. "My God Chris. You are so big and naughty, but I LOVE IT!" Chris heard those words and picked up his pace right away. Her dirty talk was turning him on more and more. He lifted up his head and slid the tip of tongue over to my left breast and spoke gently. "Talk dirty to me baby.. I love hearing the dirtiness of your voice.." He started in on the torture of my left breast. I ran my hands through his blonde locks and down his back raking my nails gently as I felt my walls starting to clamp down and around his manhood. Chris felt this and started picking up his pace quicker and harder.

I did as he commanded and started speaking more dirtier to him as he tortured my breasts and then trailed his kisses back up to my collar bone to my neck and found my lips once again.

I felt myself coming to the edge of no return. "Chris.. I'm.. gonna..." Chris lifted his head up just a bit as he was kissing my neck. "Let it flow baby.. I want to feel your juices all over me.." I lifted myself up a bit to feel Chris deeper within me. Chris felt himself going deeper into Aspen and it drove him so crazy that he picked up his pace, as quick as he could go and as deep as he could go. I slid my feet up and picked myself up off the bed, just enough so Chris could get a better position. I felt myself starting to clamp down hard on Chris as I finally lost it. A few more pumps from Chris and I fell over the edge of no return, yelling his name as I coated his shaft with my juices. Chris heard her yellling and with two more pumps he finally lost it himself. He pumped a couple of times and settled down as his seeds drained into Aspen. Aspen milked him practically dry.

Chris laid on top of me while we both captured our breath. "That was the best..." I said between breaths. Chris just laid there and got his breath back, a few drips of sweat slid onto my chest. I didn't see Chris move for a bit and I started getting a bit scared. I placed my hand upon his shoulder and shook him a couple of times. "Chris.. Chris.. You alright?" No answer. I was getting scared. I slowly slid him out of me and rolled him onto his side. I looked to him as I rolled him onto his side. He was out cold. I sighed as I shook my head. "You passed out.. Boy I must be a real work out.." I covered him up with the blanket and left him to rest. I slowly slid myself off the bed and went to take a shower.

**Chapter 17**

My knee was hurten when I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me. I walked into my bedroom and Chris slowly moved. I walked over to the bed, bent over, moved a some of his hair out of his face. I leaned over and kissed his forehead. He slowly stirred as his blue eyes slowly opened and looked to me. "What..happen.." I slowly giggled. "You passed out after we made love.."

Chris sat up, his cheeks were red. "Sorry.." I shook my head. "It's alright.. I must of really been a handful huh.." Chris nodded as bit as I looked to him. "Why don't you shower. You'll feel better.." He nodded as he slowly stood up and grabbed his shirt off the floor and walked out of the bedroom, to the bathroom for a shower.

I picked up the clothes and placed Chris' upon a nearby chair so he would have them to go to therapy with tomorrow. I heard the shower turn off as I picked up my shorts and placed them in the dirty laundry and hung my jersey back up and grabbed my New York Rangers jersey instead. I felt more comfortable in that jersey than my Maple Leafs, for some odd reason. I heard Chris come walking into the bedroom with the towel wrapped around his waist and his shirt over his shoulder. "I grabbed my shirt instead of my pants." I giggled as I looked to him. "You were out of it.. I will give that to you." Chris chuckled lightly as he looked for his clothes. I pointed to them on the chair as he grabbed his boxers and placed them on. I took his towel and mine and placed them in the dirty laundry.

I fell to one knee as finally my other one gave out. Chris saw me, ran over and caught me in his arms. "What happen?" He looked to me concerned. I sighed as I looked up to him. "My knee again.." Chris helped me over to the bed and sat me down. He knelt down in front of my knee and saw that it was out once again. "You want me to place it back in?" I shook my head as I leaned my hands down and placed it back in once again. "No I got it, but thanks anyways." He nodded as he laid a soft kiss upon my knee cap. I had on the jersey and a pair of panties. He slowly stood up and saw the jersey. "Nice jersey.." I looked down at it. "Thanks. I have a lot of hockey jerseys." He smiled as he yawned and then I followed suit. "Looks like we need some sleep." Chris nodded as I slid myself up and got into my bed. Chris stood there, not knowing what to do with himself. I looked to him, before reaching for the small lamp upon my night stand next to the bed. "Something wrong Chris?" He looked to me and shook his head. "I'm not going to bite Chris. You're welcome to share the bed with me. I trust you." Chris looked to me. "Are you sure?" I sighed. "Chris we just made love with one another. If I didn't trust you, then there's a problem, am I right?" He nodded as he walked around and climbed into the bed and made himself comfortable. I turned off the light and slid myself into the bed and settled down for some sleep. Chris rolled onto his left side and draped his arm over me.

I placed my hand upon his arm and slid myself to snuggle with him. Chris held me gently against him as we let sleep over take us.

The morning light peeking from behind my dark blue drapes woke me up. Chris was sprawled out still sleeping. I slowly stirred and slid myself out of bed, so I wouldn't wake Chris up. I grabbed my cane and slowly made my way out of the bedroom, closed the door gently to let him sleep. I used the rest room and then headed for the kitchen to cook breakfast for him. He would need it after the night we had last night. I cooked him a couple of eggs and some toast. I just ate some toast and took my medicines with some OJ. Chris slowly stirred in the bed as he smelt food being cooked. He got himself out of bed and got dressed. He made the bed and headed out into the kitchen.

Aspen was standing leaning upon the counter for a moment. "Something wrong?" I jumped as I heard Chris' voice. I turned around and smiled to him as I served up breakfast for him. "Nope just reading the newspaper." He looked in front of me, sure enough there sat the newspaper. I placed a plate of food upon the table with a glass of OJ. "Breakfast is served." Chris smiled as he sat down and started in on it. "What time's your appointment Chris?"

He swallowed what he was chewing and thought for a moment. "It's at 11. Why do you ask?" I looked to the clock. "I asked because it's 10:30." Chris nearly choked on the rest of his breakfast as he got to his feet and went into the bedroom for his boots. "Why didn't you wake me?" "I didn't want too, you looked to comfy to wake up. I didn't know what time you had to be there.. You never told me." Chris sat down, put on his boots as I got the rest of myself together and we left for Chris' appointment. It felt odd returning to the place that practically has put me now through misery. Chris checked in with Candy and was taken into the back right away, cause he was just a minute late. I sat in the waiting room, until his appointment was done. Candy and I got caught up in conversation, while Chris was busy in the back with Joe.

I saw the door open out of the corner of my eye as Chris came walking into the waiting room. "I see your enjoying yourself.." I lifted a brow as I stood up and looked to Chris. "Sort of yes, what happen Chris?" Chris shook his head and started walking towards the front door. "Nothing, let's go.." I looked to Chris as Joe came slowly walking behind Candy's desk and placed Chris' file upon the desk. I whipped my head around and looked to Joe as Chris walked out of the place. "What did you tell him?" Joe looked to me oddly and walked away. I growled as I walked through the door into the back and followed Joe to his office, trying to get his attention. "Joe, don't ignore me. What did you do to Chris?"

Joe growled as he stopped in his tracks and turned around and looked to me. "Look Aspen. You don't belong back here nor getting into Chris' business. Now leave!" I growled as Joe turned away and started to walk away. "Oh I see how everything is here now. Johnny has turned everybody against me. I don't deserve this. Just because I want to be happy?.. What's wrong with being happy. So what I fell in love with a client, it's not the end of the god damn world around here..." Joe stopped in his steps and walked back towards me. "So you think this is what this is all about?" I nodded as I stood my ground. "Your right Aspen..." I looked to Joe in shock. "Johnny told everybody here to not have anything to do with you.."

"I'm not shocked about that. Come on Joe, we've been friends for quite a few years.. What's wrong with Chris?" Joe sighed as he motioned for me to follow him to an examination room to talk. I followed him into the room and looked to Joe as he closed the door. "I'm sorry for my attitude Aspen." I shook my head and looked to Joe. "What did you tell Chris?" I asked once again. Joe sighed as he placed Chris' file upon the table and opened it and pointed to it. "Take a look at this.." I looked to him puzzled and then to the file.

I sighed as I placed a hand upon my forehead. "You've got to be kidding?" Joe shook his head. "Johnny wrote that up and made the doctor believe it. Chris can't return to work for another month because of it. I would say it's Johnny's revenge for you falling in love with him." I sighed as I hugged Joe gently. "Thanks Joe. I appreciate the information." He hugged me gently back. "Sorry for everything Aspen. Don't be a stranger with me. Call me if you and Chris need anything." I stepped back and nodded as Joe opened the door for me and I left the office all together.

Chris was sitting in my car when I walked over and got in and started it up. Chris just stared out the side window lost in thought. I pulled out and headed on back to the hotel. "Chris for what happen back at the therapy place. I'm sorry that you got involved in Johnny's bull shit grudge with me. I will get this straightened out. I promise, you will be getting back in that ring, just as planned. Just trust me.." Chris sighed deeply and just shrugged. "I don't think that can happen now Aspen. I know it's not your fault, but why did he have to use me as the pawn.." I sighed as I stopped at a light near the hotel. "I really don't know Chris. If I knew I would tell you. I'm gonna make some phone calls, you go and rest. I will give you a call in an hour or so to see how your doing alright?" I pulled up to the hotel. Chris opened the passenger side door and looked to me. "Thanks for everything Aspen. I will talk to you in an hour.." He leaned over and kissed my lips gently, got out of my car, closed the door and walked into the hotel. I drove off to head home to make some phone calls on Chris' behalf. I needed to correct Johnny's revenge thing on Chris, he didn't deserve it.

**Chapter 18**

I unlocked my apartment door, closed it and locked it behind me as I dropped my keys upon the counter. Grabbed the phone and started making phone calls on Chris' behalf. After some time on the phone with Chris' doctor and getting my favors back from some friend's in the therapy business, things were straighten out, Johnny was going to be taken out of that clinic for tampering with charts. I sat back and sighed as I felt the sense of accomplishment. I looked to the time. "Better call Chris and see how he is, but first I must call his company and make sure they get the message about Chris." I made the call to his boss, Vince McMahon, before I called Chris up.

I hung up with , he was understanding and did get the call from Chris' doctor about everything. Chris was cleared to head back on the road as planned. I couldn't wait to tell him. I called up his hotel room, but there was no answer. I hung up the phone and looked at it oddly. "That's strange, he should of picked up by now." I put the phone down and I was going to try in a few minutes. There was a knock upon my door that got my attention. I got to my feet, leaned my weight upon my cane as I walked over to the door and looked through the peep hole. It was Chris. I smiled gently as I unlocked the door and looked to him. He looked really depressed. "I just tried calling you.." He walked past me and just sat on the couch.

I looked to him worried, closed the door and locked it. "Chris what's wrong?" I walked over and sat down on the couch near him. He wouldn't even look at me, he just stared at the floor. He looked like that the first day I saw him for his therapy. I placed a hand upon his shoulder as I spoke to him. "You alright Chris? I do have some great news for you.. If you like to hear it.." Chris sighed as he looked to me. "Sorry I've been thinking a lot, what do you have to tell me?" I took my hand off his shoulder and placed it upon his that sat in his lap. "Well I told you, I would be making some phone calls correct?" He nodded as he looked to me with his blue orbs. "Well let's just say you are back to work on time as planned before.." Chris started to look happy but then asked. "How do you know?" "I called your doctor and talked to him. Told him everything of what happen with the therapist at the clinic. He told me he cleared you to return to work. He never gave the therapist permission to give you another month. So after I dealt with that, I called a few friends that owed me favors, well come to find out it's against the law to fiddle with patient's files, so Johnny's getting punished as I tell you this..." Chris wrapped his arms around me and just hugged me. "Aspen you have made my day.. I don't know.. how to thank you.." I wrapped my arms around Chris with a huge smile upon my face. "No need Chris. Nobody messes with your life like that. Trust me I know how it feels. I hated to see you unhappy, plus you're better with your knees to head back to work. I just can't wait to travel with you.."

Chris pulled back from the hug with a huge smile upon his face and then he clenched my lips in a mind blowing kiss. He caught me off guard. I slowly pulled back and couldn't help but smile at him. "Thank you Aspen.. I can't wait for you to travel with me either.. Oh I have something for you.." Chris got up, walked over to the door and unlocked it. He walked out of my apartment and the door closed behind him. A few minutes later Chris came walking back in and looked to me. "You ready?" I looked to him curiously and then nodded. Chris opened the door. "Come on in boys.." Two huge German Shepards came bounding in, jumped up on the couch and trampled me with kisses. My heart stopped as I saw the two dogs come running into my apartment practically knocking me off the couch. "Jax... Jexen.. My boys.." I wrapped my arms around them both as they practically drowned me with kisses.

They finally calmed down as they sat on their haunches on the floor. I looked to Chris as he leaned against the door frame to the kitchen watching everything. "How did you..." Chris raised his hand and shook his head. "I don't tell nothing.." I got up and practically jumped on Chris and kissed him passionately. "Thank you so much Chris.. But how did you know I got rid of Jax and Jexen?" Chris got his senses back and looked to me. "Don't kill nobody, but CB told me everything..." I looked to him puzzled on the initials. "Your buddy Chris Benoit" I nodded after I figured it out. "It's alright and I won't kill him. You were bound to find everything out sometime Chris. I'm happy that CB told you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this or anything for that matter.." Chris smiled at me and shook his head. "It's alright Aspen. You had your reasons and I respect that, plus I dragged it out of Chris anyways." I didn't ask how he did it.

I sighed as I knelt down, Jax and Jexen came to me I wrapped my arms around them gently and didn't want to let go. "It was so hard to let these two go, but I had no choice. I can't have them here. The management won't let big dogs in the apartments. I couldn't replace them either..." I stood and looked to Chris. "How did you find them?" Chris rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke. "Well the person you sold them too, is a friend of my road worker for my band that I told you about." "It's a small world isn't it.." Chris nodded. "Sure is. I know you can't have them here Aspen, but if you want. I will keep them up at my house in Canada, until you have a suitable home for them, if you like.." I couldn't help but not say no to that offer. "Sure you can Chris. But how are we going to get them up there.. I still have there stuff but it's in my storage container down town.."

Chris shook his head. "No need to worry. I have everything worked out." I looked to him as Chris led me over to the couch, sat me down as he kept his hands over mine. "Let me say something first Aspen before you go nuts or anything.." I looked to him as I listened to him. "Sure Chris go ahead." He sighed a moment as he started to speak. "I was thinking... You don't have to do this if you don't want too.. But how would you like to join me in Canada along with Jax and Jexen? Think about it before given me your decision. I know it's a big step and all, but I thought it would be easier for you to see the dogs and be with me at the same time.." My heart skipped a complete beat as I heard his offer, I didn't know what to say. Tears welled up in my eyes as I closed them. Chris noticed the reaction and spoke. "Aspen.. what's wrong? I thought you would of been happy.." I shook my head. "No it's not that.. I'm happy Chris, these are tears of happiness. You have made me the happiest person on Earth. You brought what's left of my family back and have extended it too..." Chris didn't understand at first of what I was saying. "I sort of understand what you just said, but how did I extend your family Aspen?" I slowly opened my eyes and looked to him. "You're now apart of my family along with the rest of the guys. I don't ever want to lose you nor anybody else for that matter.." Chris smiled softly and couldn't help but say this. "I'm happy to hear that Aspen. You have also made me the happiest man on Earth. You saw how miserable I was when I first was rolled into your office. You turned me and my life a total 360. I wasn't expecting that, but I'm happy it happened. I hope it stays like this, full of love and things to look forward too."

I nodded as I looked into Chris' blue orbs as I spoke. "Yes Chris I will join you and the boys in Canada." Chris' jaw just dropped. I hooked a finger under it and closed it. "Don't be so shocked." "I..I..I'm in shock.. I thought maybe you would of thought about it.." I shook my head. "What do I have to think about? I have no job, I live in a dinky ass apartment. I'm not happy without you in my life Chris. So I don't think there's much to think about." Chris nodded as we just embraced each other. Chris pulled back as he stood up and stretched a bit. "Well I hate to spring this on you, but if your going to be joining me on the road, you better pack a bag. We have a flight to catch in a few hours to Winnipeg. I'm heading home for a week and then heading on the road. If your up to it that is." I jumped to my feet and hurdled Jax and Jexen practically to the bedroom to pack. "Just give me fifteen minutes." Chris lifted a brow in surprisement and got on his cell phone to the airport to make sure all the arrangements went through for Jax and Jexen and such.

It took me less than fifteen minutes to pack of course. I came walking out with a back pack for a carry on and a suitcase. Chris looked to me as I placed the suit case down near the door. "I would have to say, your ready right?" I nodded as I walked into the kitchen, packed my medicine up into my back pack, grabbed my cane and made sure everything was locked up and such in my apartment.

Chris grabbed the suitcase as I placed Jax and Jexen on leashes, we headed on out to stop by the hotel before heading for the airport. We had to pick up Chris' gear and the cages for Jax and Jexen to travel in.

**Chapter 19**

The week in Winnipeg just literally flew by. We made arrangements for all my stuff to be moved in moving trucks to Winnipeg, once I had a chance to go through it, get it into the trucks, get it on it's way here. Jax and Jexen settled in very quickly and just loved being in a huge yard and house with space, not some cramped apartment like they've been in. Chris had a friend that lived down the street watching Jax and Jexen while we were on the road with the WWE. We had an Canadian tour to jump on and it started in Winnipeg of course. We brought our gear with us so we could leave for the airport for the next destination, which was Edmonton. We arrived at the arena early, which we had to anyways. Fans were cheering and such as Chris drove the SUV into the garage to park along with the rest of the guys. We grabbed our bags from the back and headed inside. Chris found his locker room and placed his bag inside, then took me to see Scott, the trainer in charge. I was introduced to him and Chris left to get ready for his match of the night. I was told what to do and was put to work right away.

It was great working with the guys the way I did. As the matches went on, things slowed down a bit, but sometimes things got hectic because there was always someone coming in for an ice pack or a patch work from 'blading'. Scott gave me a break so I could watch Chris' match, which was against CB. I grabbed myself a Pepsi out of a cooler that was set up for staff and such, found a monitor to sit myself in front of. I heard CB's music hit first as the crowd went spastic. Then Chris's entrance, his usual entrance with the countdown and everything. The crowd loved it and was hooked soon as his music starts. Then the match was on.

The match was pretty even until Chris caught CB off guard and placed him in the Walls of Jericho. CB tried his hardest to get out but he tapped out and Chris ended up winning. I jumped out of the chair I was sitting in as I heard his music hit the sound system. I jogged off back to work. Scott would have my head if I didn't get back. I was working on taping up Triple H's knee when CB came stumbling in and sat down. He sighed as he rubbed his right knee. I told Triple H he was all set and went to CB. "Great match Chris."

As I got an ice pack together and checked his knee out. "Nothing wrong, just pulled a few muscles. Nothing bad, just ice it for fifteen minutes. So just relax and catch your breath. You'll be sore a few days, but nothing you can't handle." CB nodded as I placed the ice bag gently upon his knee. He relaxed as the coldness of the ice went to the soreness.

I stretched a bit as I stepped out into the hallway and took a breather for a moment. Next thing I knew it a pair of arms wrapped around me with a nice odor of cologne and sweat. "I thought I wouldn't see you until you showered first." Chris chuckled lightly as he kissed the back of my neck gently. "I couldn't wait to see you and see how things were going?" I turned around and kissed his cheek gently. "Going great actually. Great match tonight." Chris moved a few locks of his hair out of his eyes and placed it behind his ears. "Thanks. Chris gave me a run for my money tonight." He winced a bit as the soreness in his neck. "Something I can help you with?" I asked. Chris shook his head gently. "Nothing a shower can't fix. I will see you after the show's over alright?" I nodded. Chris kissed me gently upon the lips and walked off.

The show ended as I helped Scott pack up everything, have it ready to load on the truck for the next stop. I was told what to do each time I came to the arena. I took notes and nodded. I was given a name tag for backstage access and wouldn't be hassled by the guards around the area. I walked off to meet Chris. He was just walking out of his locker room when I snuck up on him and nearly scared him out of his boots. He turned around quickly and looked to me. "Aspen.. it's just you.. You scared the crap out of me." I giggled as I couldn't resist at laughing at him. "Sorry Chris, I just couldn't resist." Chris sighed and shook his head. "Let's go get something to eat, then we got a flight to catch in the morning, so we're staying at a hotel for the night near the airport." I nodded as Chris leaned his hand out and we intertwined them and walked out of the arena.

**Chapter 20**

Traveling with Chris was wonderful and I enjoyed my job very much. Working with the guys on various things was a great experience. I was kept on full time. I was put on a trial basis for a short time. Vince McMahon and Scott both loved my work, so they took me on full time. Chris and I's relationship grew more and more with each day. We learned about one another, as well. Little things that you don't know about until you stay with that person and you find out things that you enjoy and don't enjoy about them. I had gotten my stuff up to Winnipeg, the dogs were happy when we returned home on breaks and such. I never knew once I graduated college in a degree in Sports Medicine and Therapy, that it would lead to happiness. I've been through hell and back again quite a few times, but nothing had told me of what was to come in my life. But once Chris entered, everything just fell into place. I was cut down to one medicine for my seizures, but once I was on the road, kept busy, spent time with Chris and such, I was taken off of it and watched over once a year for it. I was happy about that, I think Chris was too.

They say the best medicine is laughter and things like that. But did they ever say Love and Trust was the best medicine to give anybody who was sick or needed it. Well I can say it was a biggest dose I could ever have received. I was happy it was from Chris. Nothing against CB or anybody else in the federation. I think Chris and I are in the same boat. He was terribly miserable when I first met him in the office that day. Well from there things slowly changed for the both of us. We soon found out and fell for one another and now look, he's back to work and we are traveling together, doing what we love best. Well besides love one another, but work and do what we do best.

The best medicine ever received for the both of us to live on as we did was faith, but most important of all was Love and Trust that came in between us. Without either one of those, I think I would be still off somewhere unhappy with things and still having seizures and such. Chris probably would of been miserable and in those braces for longer than he thought. We are both walking miracles. So that is what we are told by others anyways. But right now things couldn't be better for either one of us. We are both happy, healthy and most important together, now that is the best medicine.

END


End file.
